All the little things in between
by tehpuddleofsmiles
Summary: A collection of one shots about all the little things. All of the unspoken things. The moments and times...that aren't so criminal. Friends,Love,Companionship. Arrangements and squabbles. Whispered love curses and unfortunate goodbyes. O.C.
1. Introductions that last a lifetime

_**Review **_

Pein really did not want to introduce Nyx to the Akatsuki as a group like this. He knew that this would not go smoothly. It never does.

He made his way to the dimly lit meeting room, where they spoke of all that important stuff.

"_**Let's hope they're all lined up and ready to go."**_

He looked at the straight line of men, standing in front of him, Konan, and Nyx and began the introduction.

"**I would like all of you to become acquainted with-"**

"Leader-sama, who the fuck is this bitch?"

Said a man with white hair, cutting him off.

Pein glared at him.

The girl held her composure, and didn't respond to the crude comment.

"_Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?"_

"**Ahem. This is Sanagi, Nyx.-"**

"I know that name! She's a hooker right?"

The white haired man exclaimed with a gleam in his eye, cutting Pein off.

The girl's eye brows narrowed when he said that.

"_I DO NOT like this son of a bitch."_

The man with the white hair was pissing her off…obviously.

And he knew it.

He smirked devishly at her direction.

"**No, Hidan…she is not. She will be working -"**

"She will be workin' our cocks right….?" He grinned.

Hidan stopped grinning and put a finger to his lip in thought.

"...cept Konan…she has no cock."

"**Hidan. That's enough."**

Pein's warning went straight over Hidan's head. He was too busy thinking about how exactly Nyx would work Konan.

Pein waited a few seconds before speaking again. He had a funny feeling Hidan would cut him off with one of his explicit interruptions while he was speaking.

…

"Wait! If that bitch ends up workin' Konan...then she'll be a lesbian!"

Hidan exclaimed with a sense of realization.

A vein bulged on Nyx's head, and she bit her lip.

"_I've had enough of this idiot."_

"Listen here…I'M NOT A FUCKING LESBIAN DAMMIT! AND STOP FUCKING CALL ME BITCH!"

"Ooh…some body needs to wash their mouth out senpai!~~"

An orange masked dude whispered to an effeminate looking blond male.

"Shut up! un!" he mumbled while hitting the guy with orange mask in the back of the head.

"Oww…senpai."

Hidan slapped his forehead in frustration.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME?"

Hidan retaliated at her.

"**If you were listening…and wasn't so focused on cutting me off…you would know that I said that."**

Pein said, sounding a bit pissed.

"My name is… Sanagi, Nyx."

She said through gritted teeth, and clenched fists.

"NOW YOU PEOPLE TELL ME?"

Hidan yelled. Why wouldn't they tell him?

"**Hidan… Anyway, she will be ASSISTING us. She has powerful connections and information. I just bought her here so you could all meet her at once. So if you all will introduce yourselves…"**

Tobi was the first one to introduce his self.

With air of perkiness, joy, and something else...she couldn't put her finger on, he stepped out of the straight line they were in and came to greet her.

He held out his gloved hand.

She looked at it hesitantly, and took it.

"My names Tobi! Nice to meet you Nyxy-chaan!~" He said while shaking her hand rapidly.

Nyx smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you too."

Tobi gripped her hand tighter.

"My pleasure."

Her eyes widened slightly as the tone of his voice changed just a little.

"Oi! You're creeping her out! un."

Tobi stopped gripping her hand as tightly as he was previously, and turned around to look at Deidara.

"Hai, Deidara senpai!"

He let go, and did a small wave, and skipped back to where he was.

Next up was Deidara.

Now Nyx knew about his whole…tongue in his hand thing.

"_I really hope…I don't feel anything uh…weird when we shake hands O_O"_

He held out his hand.

And she looked down and watched it for a good few minutes.

Finally, Hidan screamed out, "DON'T WORRY, HIS HAND WONT LICK YOURS!"

And then he snickered.

Deidara's eye twitched.

"Listen chick, are you gonna shake it or not un.?"

He said with slight irritation.

Nyx looked at his hand some more, and looked back up at him.

She slowly held her hand out, and he gripped it roughly.

"See? No tongue un. And I'm Deidara by the way."

Nyx nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Deidara nodded in response, and went back to his place.

…

…

…**.**

"**Why isn't anyone else stepping out to greet Sanagi - san?"**

Pein said, trying to be as monotonic as possible.

….

No answer.

Pissed now.

"**Well?"**

…No answer.

….

Sighing, Kisame stepped out.

"Yo. I'm Kisame."

He waved to her, and quickly stepped back in place.

_Are you serious?_

Nyx waved slightly in reply.

…

Another small silence passed.

"YO. ARE YOU A VIRIGIN?"

Nyx looked at Hidan in disbelief.

"What?"

Hidan snickered.

"NEVER MIND. I FORGOT YOU WERE A LESBIAN WHORE."

Nyx groaned loudly.

"That's it Pein! Fuck this introduction shit!"

She yelled at him, and then stomped off in a huff.

"Crazy Bitch…" Hidan muttured.

Pein sighed.

"**Konan?"**

"Hai. Pein- sama."

All ready knowing what he was going to ask, she went after Nyx who wasn't too far away from the meeting room.

The meeting room was dead quiet.

As they were trying to listen in.

At first all they heard was mumbles until…

"HERES THE PROBLEM KONAN! WE'RE TAKING HOURS TO GET THROUGH INTRODUCTIONS! WHAT THE FUCK! THERE IS THE PRICK WHO CAN'T STOP SHOUTING OUT! AND THOSE OTHER IDIOTS WHO ARE SOCIALLY INCAPABLE!"

"Nyx…they can hear you. Please calm down."

Nyx sighed heavily.

"Fine."

Soon, Nyx and Konan were back in the meeting room.

And everyone's eyes were glued on Nyx.

"What?" she yelled.

"You know… I can't afford to lose my hearing! And if I do…you are buying the hearing aid."

"YEAH! YOU WERE SCREAMIN SO FUCKING LOUD! YOU NEED TO TALK WITH YOUR INSIDE VOICE! LIKE ME!"

"That's not your inside voice you idiot!"

The guy with brilliant green eyes, and lots of stitches yelled at Hidan.

"WHO ASKED YOU, YOU SENILE SENILE OLD MAN!"

"**Let us continue with the introductions. The man who was yelling like an idiot is Hidan. The man he was yelling at is Kakuzu. The pale quiet one is Itachi. The man in the puppet is Sasori. And the plant man thing is Zetsu. Are we clear?"**

Nyx looked over the men one more time.

"Yeah. I think we are."

She nodded, and ran her hand through her hair.

"P-plant man thing Leader - Sama? Is that how you see me?"

Zetsu's white side whined.

"Technically...you are su-san! ~"

"**SHUT UP TOBI."**

Said, Zetsu's dark side.

"**AHEM. As for sleeping arrangements...you will be sharing a room with Itachi."**

Nyx looked at Itachi, and bit her lip.

He ignored her.

She scoffed.

"Why not Konan? I mean…we're both girls and I don't wanna just come and takeover Itachi's room..."

"YOU CAN'T STAY WITH KONAN CUZ SHE STAYS WITH PEIN. AND THEY LIKE TO FUCK! Hehehehehe!"

"**Hidan!"**

"WHAT? I'M JUST SAYIN!"

Pein refused to grunt in frustration.

"**You are staying with Itachi. He is less likely to kill you in your sleep…or rape you."**

He said, with no trace of amusement.

"God, this is gonna be interesting."

Nyx muttered.

"**What was that?"**

"Nothing."

"**Hn. This meeting is adjourned."**

And with that, the Akatsuki faster than they came, disappeared.

Leaving Nyx all alone in the eerie, dim meeting room all alone.

She sighed.

"Like I said, this is gonna be pretty interesting…"

"**What was that?"**

"_Where the hell did that voice come from?"_

Looking around, and noticing no one was there; she shuddered and made her way to her room.

_Creeps…_

_That was chapter one __ Review and tell me how you like it! :D_


	2. The thing thath grows when touched

**You people need to start reviewing. GOSH -_-**

* * *

"Ano…Itachi-san?"

Itachi opened the bathroom door just a crack, only allowing his eyes to show.

"What."

"Uhh…umm…How are the s-sleeping arrangements going to work?"

Nyx choked out.

_She looks nervous._

Itachi stared her down with his intense gaze to make her feel even worse.

She looked like she was about to crumble.

He watched as she fidgeted with her fingers, and watched as her skin slowly began to turn red.

"Hn."

He shut the door in her face, and left her standing there.

Grabbing his brush, he resumed to brushing out the tangles from his long black hair.

….

Another knock came at the bathroom door.

_What does she want NOW?_

Calmly, he set down his brush onto the sink, and opened the door a little wider than before.

Venomously annoyed he said, "What."

Nyx rocked back and forth on her heels.

Her head was down.

"C-can I ask you a question?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

Nyx looked up.

"Are you naked behind that door?"

Itachi eyes widened slightly.

"Pardon?"

Nyx sighed.

"Are you naked behind the door?"

Itachi looked at her with suspicion.

"Why do you need to know?"

"…Oh..no reason…I'm just curious…"

She looked to the side.

He looked at her.

_She looks intoxicated. I hope she doesn't try anything stupid._

Nyx stopped looking around, and looked at him.

….

"I WANNA SEE TACHI-CHAAN ~!"

She exclaimed curiously.

_See? See what?_

"What do you want to see Sanagi-san?"

He asked in a calm voice.

"I WANNA SEE THE THING THAT GROWS WHEN SOMEONE ELSE TOUCHES IT!"

Itachi's eyes slightly widened.

"Pardon?"

Nyx poked out her lip.

"I SAID I WANNA SEE DAMMIT!"

Then before he couldn't even comprehend it, she pushed down the door and pounced on him.

And they crashed to the ground.

Nyx pinned him down.

"I WANNA SEE IT!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

His hand tightly held his towel around his waist.

"I'm not getting off till' you show me!" she whined.

_This is ridiculous. I'm hoping this won't happen regularly._

"i HEARD THAT ITS POSSIBLE TO TIE INTO A SHOELACE TOO! AND THAT THEY COME IN DIFFERENT SIZES AND COLORS..."

Itachi closed his eyes in frustration, and refused to sigh.

While she was busy babbling about his penor, Itachi hit a pressure point in her neck.

She stopped talking and collapsed on top of his body.

He tried to move, but noticed for some reason he just wasn't moving.

"Tch."

_Why is she so heavy?_

He pushed her off with irritation.

"Ridiculous."

He stood up. stepped over her, and left her laying in the middle of the tiled bathroom floor, fast asleep.

While Itachi got ready for bed, he felt as if he was forgetting something.

"What could it be?"

….

"Hn. How could I forget."

He walked towards the bathroom, stepped over Nyx's body and turned off the bathroom light.

_Electricity is important…_

He crawled into bed, and fell asleep…with out having to worry about "sleeping arrangements."

Either way, shes sleeping.

* * *

:D and that was chapter 2!

Please don't forget to REVIEW guys :3


	3. No fair her boobs are better

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

* * *

After a mission, that had finished a bit early. Kisame and Nyx managed to get Itachi, to go with them and take a tour around the village's red light District.

"**Woo! Look at the tits on that broad Itachi!"**

Kisame commented loudly.

Itachi scoffed.

But he did look.

_Wow..they are kinda big._

The blond buxom girl noticed Itachi looking at her enormous boobs and winked.

As she walked by she said, "They're 36DD." And then she giggled.

Itachi ignored her, as he lost interest, and kept his face forward.

Kisame noticed what happened and sighed.

"You always get the girls Itachi. "

Itachi looked at Kisame and smirked.

"Hn."

"There used to be a point when we thought you were gay though. Well it was mostly Hidan who started the whole thing…"

He said thoughtfully.

Itachi ignored him.

Then he turned his attention to the pale, longhaired girl next to him.

She was staring down at her boobs, and pushing them up.

She was so stuck on her breast size, she didn't notice the approaching druggie who was about to bump right into her.

"OW! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

She shook her fist at the man.

He gave her the finger and screamed, "BITCH!" then he shakily ran away in fear of the woman's rage.

Nyx grumbled a few words and crossed her arms.

She felt Itachi's gaze, and looked up at him.

"What?"

Itachi watched her for a minute, and then looked away.

_She looks jealous. _

"Oi! Itachi! Were you even listening to me?"

Kisame screamed.

Itachi kept walking, and continued to ignore him.

Kisame made a face.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get me some broads."

He turned to the first woman that walked by, "You know I like fish right?"

He said with a smooth voice.

The lady looked at him like he was nuts, and continued walking.

Nyx laughed.

"This isn't the aquarium ya know."

"Shut your face Nyx!"

Itachi lightly sighed.

The rest of the night consisted of Kisame trying to pick up girls, and the girls running away from him, as Nyx cracked jokes about the whole thing.

* * *

*Later that night*

Nyx sat in front of the mirror doing nothing, while Itachi sat on the bed and sharpened his kunai knives.

The only sounds in the room were the clacking of the steel that Itachi's weapons made.

"Itachi."

Itachi put down the sharpened kunai knife, and picked up a dull one.

"What?"

Nyx sighed.

She stood up, and walked over to him.

"Are my boobs to small?"

Itachi put down kunai knife onto the bed, and looked up at her with mild curiosity.

"Are you sober?"

Nyx laughed.

"Yes!"

"Hn."

Itachi looked at her, and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Nyx looked away, "Well, uh…that girl had really big boobs…and um…"

Itachi resumed to sharpening his kunai.

"Is it jealousy?"

Her head jerked back in his direction.

"No! why would I be jealous of her anyways? Fucking broad!"

He looked up at her.

"There is nothing wrong with your breast size Sanagi-san."

Nyx sat down on the bed next to him.

"Really? Sometimes I wish they were bigger."

"We all have insecurities."

Then he handed her a kunai.

Nyx pouted.

* * *

Review. :D :D : D:


	4. Deidara, His Hands, and the cool whip

Review

Nyx silently tiptoed away from the bathroom, and headed to the door.

She tried to sneak away silently, hoping not to wake Itachi up.

But Itachi was never a heavy sleeper.

"Nyx."

She stopped in mid step, her hands only inches away from the door knob.

Calmly he said, "What are you doing?"

Hastily, she replied, "Nothing!"

Itachi caught on to the nervousness in her voice and sighed.

_She's probably off to harass Deidara while he's asleep with Kisame, and Hidan._

"Hn."

Nyx smirked into the darkness, and went to go meet up with Kisame and Hidan.

Itachi shook his head at the girl's mischievousness, and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Hidan grinned deviously.

"Hehehehehe. He's not gonna know what's comin'!"

Nyx smirked.

"Hell yea…and keep it down ass wipe!"

They were in the dim hallway, sitting against the wall waiting for Kisame to come.

"Who're you callin' asswipe whore?"

Nyx shushed him.

"Oi!"

They heard a loud whisper.

Nyx leaned forward so she could see better.

"Is it fish brains?"

She snickered at Hidan's comment, and called Kisame over with her hand.

Kisame came over grinning widely.

"Ready?"

They both nodded, mischievousness burning in their eyes.

Quietly and quickly they made their way to Deidara's door.

All that was heard was the pattering of their feet.

Until….

"Hey Mermaid and Crazy Bitch! We're here!"

Hidan yelled.

Kisame and Nyx pounced on him, and covered his mouth.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Nyx harshly whispered.

"Your voice carries fucktard! This hallway echoes!" Kisame whispered loudly.

Hidan squirmed, and they got off of him.

He dramatically inhaled air through his mouth.

"We can't orgy now you two!"

He said breathing heavily.

Kisame ignored him, and Nyx gave him the finger.

"We're right in front of his door." Kisame said.

Nyx turned to Hidan.

"You have the whipped cream?"

Hidan smirked.

"Which one? The one that I can make for you? Because there's one that comes in a special container."

She slapped her hand against her forehead in frustration and rolled her eyes.

He snickered.

"No. The one that was in the fridge."

Hidan put his finger to his lower lip in thought.

"I put it in the fridge actually. In a little white cup…I think Kakuzu put it in his hot chocolate."

Hidan laughed deviously.

Nyx stared at him in disbelief.

She did remember that Kakuzu kept saying, "WHY THE HELL IS THIS SO CHUNKY?"

She made a face.

Eww.

Kisame stared at him with disgust.

"What?" He said, as if he did nothing wrong.

"So do you have it? Seriously Hidan."

Nyx asked.

Hidan sighed, and went into his cloak and took out a cool whip.

"Here."

Kisame grabbed it.

"Was that so hard?"

Hidan shook his head no.

"But it would be better if we used the organic stuff. From humans…kukukukuku."

Kisame and Nyx stared at him.

"You ass wipes need to stop staring at my sexy face!"

They turned away from him in annoyance, and slightly and carefully opened Deidara's door.

They peeked their heads in and made sure their chakra signatures were sealed.

"His hands are in his pants!"

Nyx snickered.

Kisame snickered along.

"And there are tissues all over the floor!"

Hidan tiptoed to see over them.

"What the fuck? The little bastard has my porno mag in there!"

Kisame looked up at him and shushed him.

Slowly, Nyx tip toed in 1st, Kisame and Hidan following right behind her.

They looked at the unforgettable view, of a shirtless Deidara, with his hand in his pants.

And we all know Deidara's hands had…..uh tongues.

His other hand was on his nipple, and not too far away was a Sexy Ninja Babes 2 porn magazine.

The trio snickered at him.

"Wow. Someone was pretty horny. I thought you finger popped Dei sweetie."

Hidan whispered rudely.

Nyx and Kisame snickered some more.

"And here we were thinkin' he was a chick."

Nyx smirked.

"Pass me the Cool Whip!"

Kisame passed it to Nyx, who was closest and they both watched as she sprayed the white sugary goodness all over Deidara's hand that was in his pants, his pants it self, and all over his sheets.

"Poor guy is gonna think he came all over his self. "

Kisame smirked.

"Heh. Tobi is gonna get a shock when he enters his dear senpai's room."

Nyx said, while rubbing her hands together villainously.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan agreed.

Then quickly, they made their way out, giggling like small children.

* * *

Tobi busted in Deidara's room, without any knocking.

But he always did that.

Never would he think he would bust in on THIS.

"S-senpai?"

Tobi noticed Senpai's hands were in his pants, and he was covered in white stuff.

Tobi moved closer.

As he moved closer, he stepped on a porno mag.

"Hey…wasn't that Hidan's?"

He shook his head of it, and decided he would get back to that later.

Tobi focused on the matter at hand.

Senpai was covered in white stuff.

He bent close to his face.

_Tobi will be a good boy and let him know._

"SENPAI!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! You're covered in white stuff! A-and your hand is in your pants!"

Deidara glared at Tobi, and then proceeded to look down.

"What are you talking-AHHHHH I NEED TISSUE!"

He grabbed his hands from out of his pants, and some of the "white stuff" flew all over.

Some landed on Tobi's mask.

"EWWWWWW SENPAI!"

Tobi screamed, and ran out of Deidara's room with such speed.

He had white stuff all over his mask.

"Tobi, I NEED TISSUE!" Deidara yelled behind him.

"STAY AWAY SENPAI!"

Tobi yelled.

As he ran he crashed into Itachi, who glimpsed the sticky white stuff on his mask.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Was that…."

He watched, as Tobi ran.

Then in the distance, he looked in the opposite direction and saw Deidara chasing right behind Tobi.

He was covered in uhh….sticky white stuff.

"MOVE ITACHI!"

Itachi moved to the side and watched in disgust and amazement.

_So that's what he uses his hands for huh? But I'm getting a hunch that Nyx and her friends had something to do with this._

"TOBI! COME BACK! GET ME TISSUE!"

"STAY AWAY YOU NASTY PERVERT!"

Tobi screamed back in response.

Deidara chased Tobi, and poor Tobi ran for his life.

They ran through the halls, and Tobi ran in the eating area.

Nyx, Kisame, and Hidan, were laughing their asses off.

"Oi Tobi! You got some white stuff on your mask!"

Hidan yelled and pointed.

"It's not funny!"

Tobi retaliated.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ewww Deidara! Look! You're covered in…your own male mayonnaise. You got some on poor Tobi's mask."

Nyx yelled at Deidara.

"SHUT UP!"

Hidan, Kisame, and Nyx were on the floor laughing as Deidara chased Tobi around the kitchen.

Sasori stepped in, looked at what was going on, and walked away.

Kakuzu stepped in and asked, "Is there anymore of that whipped cream?"

The trio stopped laughing, and looked up at Kakuzu.

"Did you mean the one in the small cup?"

Hidan asked snickering.

Kakuzu looked at him with irritation.

"Why?"

The group snickered.

"You want some straight from my $!$%?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu was pissed.

"What?"

Hidan laughed at him.

"Buy me a porno mag, and I'll make you some more. Ahahahahahahahahahahah!"

The trio laughed.

Kakuzu's eyes shadowed.

"Are you telling me that I….."

Nyx jumped up.

"HELL YEA JII-CHAN!"

Kakuzu was furious!

"Hidan…I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kisame and Nyx turned to Hidan.

"Run." They said simultaneously.

Hidan took their advice.

So now, Deidara was chasing after Tobi, and Kakuzu was chasing after Hidan.

Nyx and Kisame looked at each other.

"You want a Heineken?"

She asked.

Kisame nodded.

"Ah."

Together they drank, as if nothing happened.

* * *

*****Later that day *****

"**Today, we will talk about the Akatsuki and the inappropriate use of their sexual organs."**

Hidan, and Deidara grumbled, and poor Tobi was traumatized.

* * *

_A/N: I've been on vacation guys! :D But I'm back with a shit load of ideas! SO REVIEW! =D lemme know how I did!_


	5. Rest

**Review.**

"It pains me to see you this way."

He threw another kunai.

The target hit perfectly.

"Rest. Please."

She watched his body.

Limp. Broken. Scratched. Bleeding.

He ignored her.

He pulled a katana, and with immense with speed, cut down all the stuffed dummies.

The stuffing fell slowly to the ground.

She watched as he pushed his self.

Oh how she hated it so.

"Don't push yourself like this. You'll trigger an attack."

He ignored her; acing all the targets…cutting them down with a speed that could rival her own.

He coughed.

He saw this coming.

His back faced her, and he imagined her facial expression.

She wasn't the over emotional type.

But he could feel her pained expression.

His coughing turned into a fit of violent coughs.

She sat, and watched; her head bowed.

He cut down another dummy, ignoring the blood that started to seep through his lips.

The pain came.

He ignored it, and took out all his frustrations on the targets accurately, and emotionlessly.

He ignored the fact that his eye sight was getting hazy.

He was getting weaker.

And there was a pool of blood where he stood.

Slowly, his eyes closed, and he hit the ground with a thud.

His breathing was slow and heavy.

She walked towards him, and kneeled down next to his limp body.

Lightly, she touched his cheeks with slender fingers.

"What are you doing to yourself?"

She whispered in his ear.

He was conscious.

He felt her touch.

But he was too week to protest.

If only she knew his pain.

His eyes opened slightly, and watched her with a steady gaze.

Her hair which was usually tied up in a messy bun was out, and he recognized the scent of his shampoo.

She wiped the blood of his bottom lip, with her finger.

Without any shame, she picked up the limp body, and bought her friend closer to her.

He hadn't been held like this in years.

"Itachi…don't do this to yourself."

She leaned him up against her body, as she used one hand to go into her pouch to get her Tb pills, and a small bottle of water.

She put the pill in his mouth, and fed him the water.

Then she through his arm over her shoulder, and put hers around his waist and stood up.

Barely. He moved his feet.

She leaned up against a tree.

And asked him once more.

"What are you doing you yourself?"

And then, she was gone.

"If only you knew."

He managed to choke out.


	6. Stop

**Review**

"Oi Nyx, you wanna go f-"

"No thanks."

She said cutting him off coldly.

Kisame watched her, as she walked away.

_Something's wrong._

His eyes narrowed.

_I wonder if she knows about Pein forcing Itachi to throw out her hidden bottles of sake…_

* * *

_Shit _

_Shit _

_Shit _

_Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

She ransacked through the closet, throwing weapons, and clothes all over the room.

She ran to the bathroom, slamming open the cabinet door, pelting stuff everywhere.

Her body was shaking, and her eyes were watering. She wasn't sure she was crying.

"Ahhhh!"

She screamed.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!"

She slammed her fists against the bathroom mirror, continuously…ignoring the blood seeping out her skin.

She crawled into a ball, feeling hopeless.

Slowly, and alone, Nyx rocked.

Then she heard a voice in her head.

_Wake up wasted._

_Get up wasted._

_Go out wasted._

_Come home, so wasted._

_A_s if she was in a daze, she stood up, and stepped on the broken shards on the glass.

She was barefoot, and didn't even feel the glass piece her skin.

She walked into the other room, stepped over some stuff on the floor, picked up her katana, held on to it loosely, and dragged it to the bathroom with her.

Nyx sat down on the floor, and unsheathed the katana.

She let the blade hover over her wrist for a good minute.

_On missions wasted…_

_Kill wasted…._

_Finish that…wasted._

_I'm always wasted…_

_Even now…I'm wasted._

"No more…"

She whispered.

"No more….

"No more…."

Tears slid down her cheeks faster now.

And she brought the blade closer to her wrist and closed her eyes.

"NO MORE LIVING WASTEEEEED!"

She screamed.

Nyx closed her eyes her tighter, and brought down the blade faster.

Then she felt another person hovering over her, holding her shaking wrist tightly.

In a quiet voice he said,

"Stop."

Slightly, her eyes opened, and she looked up at the person who stopped her from taking her life.

"Itachi…"

Her voice came out raspy.

"Drop it.

He said.

Reluctantly, she dropped her blade.

It hit the blood stained floors with a _clash._

She sat there, shaking.

Her cheeks tear stained.

Blood all over the floor.

Then she started to scream.

And cry.

And scream.

She acted like a 3 year old and didn't care.

Itachi watched her cry.

_What is going through her mind right now?_

He stood her up, and she could barely stand on her feet.

"Control yourself."

He said.

She ignored him, and continued screaming and crying.

He noticed the glass in her arms, in her feet, on her face.

"Lemme' go."

She choked out shoving him away slightly.

Nyx staggered around, and Itachi caught her by the arm before she could fall down.

He dragged her to the futon, and let her go.

She fell unto the futon, and fell asleep nearly instantly.

Itachi sat down on the futon, and looked at her.

He remembered what Kisame told him.

"_You need to check on the girl Itachi-san. Something is wrong."_

"_Hn."_

Roughly, he took her face in his hands, and moved it from side to side inspecting the shards of glass in her face.

_She didn't notice this glass in her skin?_

Itachi let go of her face, and did a quick healing jutsu.

Slowly, the shards started to come out of her skin.

"And you ask me what I'm doing to my self?"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up.

"Ohh. I have such a freaking headache."

Nyx put her hand to her forehead.

_The pieces of glass…are gone?_

Her gaze turned to Itachi.

His head was against the wall, nodded off in a light doze.

_He seemed like the type to just let me die there._

She smirked.

She moved closer to him, and lightly tapped his nose.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty!"

His read scarlet gaze met hers and she grinned.

His face remained emotionless.

"I see you're back to normal."

She nodded, and pointed to him enthusiastically.

"And it's all thanks to you."

"Hn."

Nyx stood up, and walked to the door.

"I won't let that stuff kill me. Or try to kill me ever again. Thank you."

"Hn. Pathetic.

He dodged the kunai that flew at him.

Instead of the kunai hitting him, it landed right next to his head on the wall.

She turned to him slightly.

And with that she was gone.


End file.
